


Magic and Lights

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Immortality should at least have the benefit of time to pursue a wide variety of interests. And when Arthur comes back, won't he get the lapdance of several lifetimes waiting for him...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Magic and Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Merlioske, this is yours for being not only my Muse but also for letting me draw you like one of my French girls.


End file.
